Bixby Canyon Bridge
by JoyceM
Summary: A sort of AU oneshot. The surgery in The Critic in the Cabernet does not go well, and Booth ends up dying. This is about Brennan visiting his grave. Not a very interesting summary, I know. The song I used is 'Bixby Canyon Bridge' by Death Cab for Cutie.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Death Cab for Cutie. :(

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, well, ever. So I'm sorry if it sucks. It's a sort of an AU oneshot. Basically, Booth ends up dying in surgery, and this is about Brennan visiting his grave. The song I used was 'Bixby Canyon Bridge' by Death Cab for Cutie. :)  
_____________________

She didn't understand. It was supposed to be an easy surgery. The doctor she got was one of the best. Logic had failed her. _Logically_, the surgery should have been fine. _Logically_, the man coming through the doors of the OR should've been there to tell her that everything went well, that Booth would be up in a few hours. What her mind told her - what the facts told her - _everything would be okay_.

It wasn't.

**_I descended a dusty gravel ridge,_**

**_Beneath the Bixby Canyon Bridge_**

That was a week ago. By now, the funeral had passed. Everyone had grieved. Most had returned to work, except those closest to him. The squints were dealing with it in their own way. Brennan had watched all of this go by, not really reacting to it. Finally, she found herself back at the grave.

**_Until I eventually arrived, at the place where your soul had died_**

The ground around the headstone was littered with flowers and other commemorative objects. She herself had placed Booth's belt buckle there, lying up against the granite. Brennan wouldn't have done it if it weren't for Angela's urging. She'd much rather keep all that was left of him to herself...

**_Barefoot in the shallow creek, I grabbed some stones from underneath_**

**_And waited for you to speak to me_**

She ducked her head, not really knowing what to do. Should she say something? Booth would tell her to. He had wanted her to visit him when he was gone. That's why she was here.

"I...I came, Booth,"

Brennan moved her eyes upward, since her gaze kept finding its way back to the name etched on the stone. It brought back too many memories.

**_And the silence that became so very clear, that you had long ago disappeared_**

**_I cursed myself for being surprised – that this didn't play like it did in my mind_**

_Silence_. She tried to laugh, to brush it off, but it came out as a choked sob. She wanted him to be right. For him to talk to her. It was something she had never believed in, but for the first time in her life she _wanted_ to.

**_All the way from San Francisco, as I chased the end of your road_**

**'_Cause I've still got miles to go_**

It would take a while to get over this, she knew that. Well, if she ever did find a way to get past the grief.

**_And I want to know my fate, if I keep up this way_**

Brennan didn't even know where to go from here. Would she keep helping the FBI? She shuddered at the thought of being assigned another agent to help her. That didn't matter right now though...

**_And it's hard to want to stay awake,_**

**_When everyone you need, they all seem to be asleep_**

Angela had tried to comfort her. The others had done their best as well. It was all just a strange haze. None of it helped. And none of it mattered.

**_And you wonder if you're missing your dream..._**

What sort of life would they have had? If he had lived, how could've things turned out? With sharp regret, she remembered her plans to have a baby, using Booth. And before the surgery, when they'd stopped in the hallway. He wanted her to have the baby...

**_And then it started getting dark, and I trudged back to where the car was parked_**

Brennan headed back to the car in silence, not disappointed, but uncertain of her visit. She didn't know if she would come back again or not. Her journey had given her few answers. If she came, it would be for him.

**_No closer to any kind of truth,_**

**_As I must assume was the case with you..._**

_____________________

A/N: I left some of the lyrics out, since they didn't fit with the story, and some just repeated. Constructive criticism would be nice. I know I've got lots to improve on. I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
